Kidding Me
by AssassinOfRome
Summary: A strange batch of water gives the D-Tent Boys Super Powers. But when they can't turn back, they must take action and justice into their own hands. Rated T for language. Zero's point of view. Read, review and enjoy! AOR
1. Chapter 1

"Alright boys, come and get it!" Mr Sir called from the water truck. All the boys quickly jumped out of their holes and assembled in the line. I took my position at the end, slipping my empty canteen of my shoulders. Mr Sir began to serve X-Ray.

"How are the holes today?" He asked us all. Everyone grunted except for me. I was silent. Like always. Done with X-Ray, Mr Sir moved achingly slowly onto Armpit. I kicked the dust around my feet. It poofed up into a small cloud. I sighed quietly and looked up, disappointed. Finally Mr Sir was almost done with Stanley. As quickly as I could, I got my water and drunk a few drops greedily. I knew I had to ration my water but I was so thirsty. That in itself was unusual. After being on the streets with literally nothing, I didn't seem to need as much water as the other boys. Maybe it was the heat. Even though it was early morning, I hadn't been this hot ever. I coughed, throat now dangerously sore. Stanley glanced at me. I offered him a weak smile in response. We both returned to our holes.

Several hours passed and it only got hotter. I realised it wasn't only me feeling the heat. Stanley was panting, cheeks red. X-Ray had sweat running into his eyes but seemed too tired to move it away. Squid and Magnet were leaning heavily on their shovels. Armpit smelt worse than ever, like a dog had taken a crap and died. I drank from my canteen, feeling thirstier than ever. It was almost empty but my hole was only 3 feet wide. I had a long way to go. Groaning, I tried to push my shovel back into the dirt. It fell and I let it lie.

"Is it just me or does anyone else feel terrible?" I heard Stanley say. Pushing myself up against the wall of my hole, I nodded at him. A wave of dizziness and nausea spread over me.

"Dude!" Zigzag commented. "How did you know?"

"Yeah," Squid agreed. "I don't feel great either."

Armpit and Squid nodded. X-Ray blinked and wiped his forehead.

"Same. This is not cool. It's way too hot out here."

We all nodded in agreement. I shut my eyes as my head began to pound sickeningly in my ears.

"I don't think it's the heat." I whispered with knees close to buckling. Everyone stared at me, dumbstruck.

"Zero's talking? Something is totally wrong." Armpit laughed. No-one joined in, not even Zigzag. Stanley came to the edge of my hole.

"Zero, are you OK?" He asked. I looked at him strangely.

"Err… I feel a bit sick." All eyes were on me. I felt uneasy. "Why?"

Stanley felt my forehead. I squirmed away from his cool touch. "Zero, you're really sick. You've got a fever, you're seriously pale and you look like you're about to either be sick or cry."

"I'm fine." I went to pick up my shovel and almost fell over, dizziness and nausea threatening to consume me. Stanley caught me before I fell.

"Easy!" He cried. "Maybe we should…" He didn't finish his sentence because he was left incapable of speech by me punching him in the face. Stanley fell hard on the floor.

"Dude!" Zigzag cried.

"What was that for?" Armpit picked me up and I squirmed, biting his hand.

"Ouch!" He dropped me sharpish and I landed on my feet. I stood up too quickly and wobbled. Stanley stood up, nose bleeding. X-Ray gripped my shoulders.

"What's wrong with you, Zero?" He snarled angrily in my face. The effect was slightly marred by the fact I vomited all over him. He backed away in disgust. I raised my hand to wipe the sick away from my mouth and froze, staring at my hand. I started to shake. Stanley stared at me.

"Zero?" He called, sounding distant or underwater. I didn't know which. My brain was addled by what I saw in front of me.

"ZERO!" He shouted. I continued to stare at my hand. It was disappearing and fast. In seconds, my fingertips were completely gone. I would have panicked but I knew I was about to faint. "Zero!" Stanley shouted again.

"My hand." I croaked quietly, looking at them all. "It's gone." Those were my last words before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Have you ever woken up to find yourself completely invisible? I have. It's not fun. At all. And you only do it once. I totally freaked when I opened my eyes to see… well to see absolutely nothing.

"Stanley?" I thought, utterly terrified. I kept slapping myself to make sure that, even though I could see my body, it was still there. Thankfully it was. I could feel myself shaking. "Stanley? Where are you?" I still didn't utter a single word.

"I'm here, Zero." I saw him next to me, smiling gently. He looked tired and his brown hair was slightly dishevelled but on the whole, he looked OK. At least he was still there. At least I could still see his warm hazel eyes. Suddenly it struck me. I hadn't spoken but he heard me.

"Huh?" I was confused now. "I didn't say anything and you can't read my expression. How could you know what I was thinking?"

"That's my power." Stanley grinned. "I can read minds." He peered at me closely. "Now I can see that you're feeling sick and you're wondering how I did that."

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny. You obviously guessed." I glared at him then realised he wouldn't be able to see.

"I'm not joking!" There was a pitiful hurt expression on Stanley's face. I felt a horrible swirling sensation in my stomach. Queasiness? Probably. Guilt? Definitely. "I swear this is true. On my mother's life." He sounded certain. It was unlike him to swear so deeply.

"Prove it." I pleaded, hating the squeakiness in my own voice. God damn it. "I'm gonna think of something. Just tell me what it is." He nodded and I closed my eyes. I needed to think. Something he could never ever guess. Hmmm… Got it. I focused on that single image.

"A zombie chimpanzee in a trashcan." Stanley sighed. I opened my eyes.

"How did you… But… Huh?" I was startled. "You're right. You're absolutely utterly completely right!" Stanley grinned again.

"I know I am."

"I'll never doubt you again."

"You bet your ass you won't." He laughed and I grinned at him. There were some loud bangs from outside.

"What's that?" I asked, jumping up and stumbling.

AOR


	3. Chapter 3

A great ball of fire zoomed through the tent. I screamed and leapt on Stanley. Stanley, not knowing what I had done, fell to the floor, feeling dangerously uncomfortable with the entire weight of me on his chest. I'm not heavy, not in the least but it was awkward. Luckily, no one could see the rather... intimate... position we were in. I was sprawled over Stanley's chest, gripping his jumpsuit at the chest. My legs were spread out wide, hips straddling his slightly. Stanley's arms were wound around my back. For protection, I guess. We were almost nose to nose. My eyes stared into his light hazel ones. He stared back at me. In that second, I forgot everything that had happened. I forgot I was invisble. I forgot he could read my mind. I forgot about digging holes. And blacking out. And D Tent. All I could see were Stanley's warm eyes. Stanley's mouth was slightly open as if to say something. I blinked, staring from Stanley's eyes to those big, utterly delicious-looking lips. Slowly I moved forward...

And the entire tent ran in.

Suddenly around me, there was laughter and grinning. Stanley pulled away from me and stood, helping me up from the floor. Magnet punched Armpit on the shoulder.

"Man! These powers are patada en el culo!"

"Yeah!" ZigZag clicked his fingers and a small flame, like one from a lighter appeared on his fingertips. I suddenly understood the fireball.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Squid asked. He seemed normal. A bit too normal...

Suddenly, I was on the floor again, straddling Stanley. He looked as confused as I felt. D Tent ran in again.

"Damn it Squid! We told you not to do that!" Armpit cried. Magnet scowled at Squid. There was a loud rattling sound and a clunk. A horseshoe, my horseshoe, that was on my crate, was stuck to Magnet's forehead. The other boys howled with laughter as Magnet tried to prise it off. He yelped as it came off. Frantically, he shook his hand around. The horseshoe wouldn't come off at all.

"Fuckin'... come... off!" He said in a strained voice. Armpit groaned and walked over, tugging it off easily and letting it drop to the floor. Magnet massaged his forehead, scooting away from the metal object.

"Thanks man." Magnet breathed, sidestepping as the horseshoe followed him around, like a defender in a basketball game. Armpit shrugged.

"What's super strength for?"

I gaped. Super Strength? Since when was Armpit Super Strong? Stanley laughed.

"Zero still doesn't know what's going on!" I blushed as everyone looked around.

"Zero?" ZigZag asked.

"Where's Zero?" Squid questioned. I waved my hand in front of his face. There was no reaction. Gently, I tapped him on the shoulder. Squid jumped about a foot.

"OK, who the hell did that?" He cried, spinning around. This was quite fun. I tapped him on the opposite shoulder, dodging quickly.

"Cut it out!" Squid yelled at Magnet. The Hispanic squared up to him.

"It's not me!"

"Well who is it then?" Squid argued. Stanley was laughing so hard, I honestly thought he was going to wet himself. I giggled too. Magnet screamed. Stanley laughed harder.

"Who's doing that?" Zigzag replied in a shaking voice. Stanley wiped his eyes.

"Oh my God..." He breathed, still chuckling. "Man, It's Zero! He's invisble, remember?"

"Oooh." This noise seemed to be a popular opinion amongst the boys. Everyone made that noise except me, Stanley and X Ray. He was staring at me strangely, like it was the first time he'd seen me. Or as if he suspected me of something. Or as if he'd seen me doing something.

Oh No.

Had he seen? Could he see? I was invisible; he couldn't possibly... But what if he could? I had the most horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

X Ray had seen me about to kiss Stanley.

**AN: Aaaaannnddd... Breathe! This is where this chapter stops. Just in case not everyone understood, these are the powers. **

**Zero: Invisibilty.  
>Caveman: Mind Reading.<br>X Ray: X Ray vision.  
>Magnet: Magnetic.<br>Armpit: Super Strength  
>Squid: Ability to skip forward and back in time.<br>ZigZag: Ability to conjure fire (Like the Human Torch really...)**

**Patada en el culo - Kick in the ass. Or kick ass. **

**Also, if you watch closely, in the movie Zero does have a horseshoe on his crate. It's most visible when Pendanski empties away Zero's things and when Stanley tells Zero he's too tired to teach him to read (Just after Amrpit's funky dancing.) This story will progress into slash but I don't want to give away any spoilers just yet. That's all I have time for now. Hope you enjoyed it! **

**AOR**


End file.
